Anyone want some cake?
by catchastar
Summary: Bascially what Ruthie is thinking on the night that Mary was shipped off to Buffalo. Now properly Edited I hope Complete


Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, but you guys all ready know that :D  
  
A/n: this is taken from the episode where Mary is sent to Buffalo, It's in Ruthie's pov, forgive me if it doesn't go right along with the episode, I'm responsible for any out of character ness but keep in mind I'm an on and off watcher with the show, so please bear with me, and if you can please leave a review :)  
  
Anyone want some cake?  
  
When I ran out of the room, I wanted My sister Mary to run out after me, to wrap me in a hug, tell me she was sorry, and maybe just maybe I would hug her back and say that I forgive her, But none of that happened.  
  
I really wanted to know what Mom and Dad were going to do, how would they punish her? but nothing prepared me for what it would be. When I did find out I wanted to scream, they were going to send her away, to Buffalo to live with Grandma Ruth and the Colonel, how could they Do that to Mary? Why would they do that to Mary? Mom must have noticed the anger and hurt in my eyes cause she leant over and hugged me and told me it would all be ok, but really was it going to be ok? Was it really? Mom and Dad's always say it's going to be ok, but most of the times it never is, and God, what about him? I pray every night, why did Mary end up like the way she did? why did he let her?, I knew if I asked Mom and Dad this, they would tell me God gave all Free will, But Doesn't God, the strongest most capable person, have the power to stop things like this from happening?, like people dying, and to stop young girls getting pregnant, kids turning to drugs and alcohol.  
  
And you know what hurts the most is that she let us down, all of us, she lied to Mom and Dad, she was disobedient, she didn't follow the rules, she always use to, I mean she used to bend them a little, but still look where she is now, and she's brought us all down with her, she's lost our trust, and you know I'm scared we will never be able to trust her again.  
  
I felt wetness on my cheeks,tears, I was crying. Quickly I wiped them away, I won't think any more of this, she berated her self, She stood up determinedly and made her way downstairs, I'll just pretend everything's ok, she thought, plastering a smile on her face.  
  
When I went down stairs to the kitchen, Matt, Lucy and Simon were all whispering, they stopped when they spotted me sitting down, soon after Mom and dad came in, they looked really sad I wanted to run to them and hug them, but I stayed where I was, I had to be strong, I couldn't let anyone see me cry, It would make it harder for everyone.  
  
Mom and Dad said a few words then left, I didn't really pay attention to what the rest were talking about, as it just hit me, that Mary left with out saying good bye, didn't she love us at all? I mean we are all angry with her, what else are we supposed to feel, but couldn't she at least give a wave.  
  
I shook my head; I really should stop thinking so deeply, I shouldn't let my feelings control me.  
  
And I am 10, maybe I 'm not supposed to understand why and how God works, but do you ever come to a point when you do? Will I be waiting till I'm 100 years old that would be a very long time to wait; will I find out what went wrong with Mary? Probably not.  
  
But I had the same thing that Sam and David have, I still have my innocence, I can just pretend nothing is wrong and it will be ok, everyone will treat me the way they always treat me, I've grown up a lot, but I can go back to the way I was, Every body still treats me like a little girl, so that's what I'll be, Just for tonight, cause tomorrow will be better, right? Isn't that what us grown up's say?.  
  
I grabbed for the chocolate cake infront of me.  
  
"Anyone want some cake"?  
  
  
  
A/n : Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed before, I'm so sorry about all the grammar errors, I was so embarrassed, Hopefully this is much better, Considering I'm more awake this time around :P. 


End file.
